If There is Light, There Shall be Darkness
by Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna
Summary: Just a simple fic where Naruto is a bit different from the canon. Or is the difference a lot? Witness Naruto in a different position you've seen very few times before! What happens when Naruto is put on a position where he was originally destined to be put on? What happens when a person who everybody thought to be their hero, shall one day turn out to be their greatest nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Without further ado, let us get down to business.**

 **This is gonna be a Dark Naruto fic. And trust me, He will NOT in a million years ever try to attempt on becoming a good Konoha loving fool. I'm gonna do my best on that.**

 **...**

 **Umm... On second thought don't count on it too much. I'll make this story whatever the hell my balls tell me to do. Sorry for raising any hopes, muhahaha! But it still might be a dark One in the end after all, hopefully:-)**

 **This fic is rated M. Which means I'm not going to fuck around kiddies. I certainly will not gonna be like those authors who use an M just to be cautious or for a bit of violence and lemon. Oh HELL NO! I'm gonna make the full use of it. So expect violence, sex, rape, destruction, inhumanity and many other things! If you don't like those then this fic is simply not worth your time:-)**

 **One more thing though. I'm dedicating this fic to the legendary Dark Naruto writer 'Darthemius'. After all, his writing was one of the reasons that made me so passionate towards Naruto in a dark character. I owe him so much for that. I wonder if you accept cash or credit cards Darth;-)**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not understand why writers should do this every single time before a fic:-(**

* * *

Konoha... Gakure no Sato.

The village hidden in the leaves. Named by Uchiha Madara. Co-founder of Konoha along with Senju Hashirama.

A place of legend. To many, it is heaven on earth. Why you ask? Simple. Being the most powerful hidden village in the elemental nation, having almost an uncountable amount of supplies and rations, powerful elite ninjas for protection(not that kind of protection you hentai), the forest giving a natural defense to the village, the powerful seal which made any intruder almost piss in their pants should they mess up spying or infiltrating, Almost! Not to mention of the nice soothing weather all around the year most of the time.

Even after reading all this fucking shit of my explanation, if you don't come into the conclusion that this village is **NOT** the best, I'd simply like to say something fucking to your face.

...

 **FUCK! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!**

Why in the right mind would you call this freak of a village the best? The villagers, Aaaaargh...! Just thinking about them gives me the shivers of my life. Shh... I'm about to tell you something that'll blow your fucking mind. Don't tell anyone. It's an EIS rank secret in my opinion. What's EIS rank secret you say? Simple, Extra Imaginative S rank secret. Yeah yeah yeah. I know I suck at giving names. Fuck you.

As for the villagers, Ooof! I can't believe I have to fucking say it but I am an honorable man, actually I'm just a 14 year old boy but I like to think myself as a man.

Okay... Calm down Naruto. You knew this was inevitable. And you also knew that one day you just have to admit it. Yes! You just have to fucking admit that those pathetic excuse of those villagers are really really...

 **NICE TO YOU!**

Even though I, Namikaze Naruto, the supposed to be a cursed child of Konoha, holder of the great demon fox Kyuubi no yoko, unintentionally destroyer of about one fourth of Konoha eleven years ago, unintentionally the killer of Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha's red death, first classed seal master, greatest kenjutsu user and her husband Namikaze fucking Minato the hero of the third great ninja war, yondaime hokage of Konoha, famous yellow flash and a lot of other titles.

Even though I am the reason they are dead today, even though I am the reason why more than two hundred children became orphan, more than thousands of people lost their family and still... They fucking value me like I'm some sort of world's most precious jewel.

They should've hated me. They should've resented me, rejected me at the first place. That would've been the most logical thing to do, wouldn't it?

But No! They gave me everything I ever wanted before asking. Good food, one of the best apartments in the village, a monthly salary for showing my fucking face to them and gracing them every single day, Hell! They even present me with various kinds of gifts time to time.

Man! This village is crazy. Absolutely rotten to the core.

Think about it. The sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen despises of me. In his opinion, I am the reason for the death of my parents. I am the reason he has to do all those shitty paperworks even in his seventies. If not for the support of the civilian council, frankly I don't think I would've lasted this long. Hmm... 11 years of living is quite long admit it or not.

This is bullshit! The things should've been different, don't you think? The villagers should've hated me for what I contain, and what it did to their family all those years ago. They should've bashed me, abused me, beat the hell out of me at every freaking chance they got. And the sandaime, peace loving old fool as he is. He should've understood the sacrifice of my parents. He should've treated me warmly. You know, with a nice smile, positive remarks those kind of things? Also, he should've at least posted one or two ANBUs to protect me from those bashing crowds. Surely I don't have to describe how the civilian council should've treated me, right?

Man! I am so popular in the village. Everywhere I go, a small crowd doesn't take to much time to gather around me and stare at me in awe like I'm some sort of God in human form. Alright, I understand you, the villager's love for me but sometimes, you villagers take it to a whole new level.

Let me give you an example. Last week I went into a shopping mall. Khelnaghor was it's name. The most attractive, beautiful and colorful shopping mall in all over the land of fire(Damn we Konoha people are lucky). Recently they just released the latest version of PS video game, The PS-POOP. I think after releasing PS7, they kinda lost interest in those boring numbers. So, by using their imagination, SONY developed this completely new game.

Just a month ago it was released and boy! I can't even describe how much popularity it gained. People went crazy for it. For good reason too. The graphics and the sound system was especially **TOO DARN AWESOME!** The controller is now fully touched screen, to prevent the buttons and the analog sticks from getting broken, they have been upgraded. All in all, it's a beautiful experience for any game lovers!

So, as I was saying, I went into the store, neglecting all my admirer's awe at my arrival in front of the counter.

"Your latest released PS-POOP, one please."

After about a minute, "Here you go Sir."

"How much is the cost?"

"Namikaze-sama, your presence in our humble shop is like the blessing of Kami, your honorable presence has made our today's life magnificent, your holiness has.."

"Okay okay I get it. Please tell me the fucking price already. I've got a meeting 30 minutes later with some weirdos about how to make my life more comfortable than it already is."

"Of course Sir! Please forgive your humble servant for daring to waste your precious time. I must..."

"Please just tell me the price of the game."

"Yes Sir. As you probably know due to the popularity and demand of this newly released platform, the selling rate has already been gone up more than we could imagine. Resulting a slight raise of the price. Normally we used to sell it for 3325000 ryo, after the increased amount of sale, we can now sale the PS-POOP for 3335000 ryo."

...

"W-What?"

T-That's insane! Even with my earning of a year I don't think I would be able to buy that piece of shit. Oh well! Maybe after getting a little bit old, the price will ' **calm down** '.

"Sir, good sir wait!"

Without uttering a word while I was turning my back to him, the salesman suddenly called me out.

"Namikaze-sama, you did not let me finish. Yes! Because of popularity, the price of a PS-POOP has gone up high. But our manager gave us a 'Very Especial' notice that if we ever encounter the lone brave hero Namikaze Naruto-sama, we are to simply give him anything he wishes to buy from us... With a discount rate of 70%."

...

...

...

Sigh... What is wrong with this fucking village. You've got to be fucking shiting me.

* * *

That was just one of the story of me buying something I liked. Suffice to say, I was ecstatic after finally being able to buy that thing. And boy! The world has gotten more colorful with that piece of metal and now, I can't even dream of living without it!

From my childhood I've been given such 'especial' treatment by the villagers. Didn't like it but didn't object it. It was just... Entertaining should I say? To see those fool of a villagers treating me like Kami.

The village is rotten to the core. The villagers, ANBUs, Hokage himself is fucked up in the brain. Did I say that before? I believe I did. Let me give you another example of their stupidity.

Uchiha Sasuke. The last living Uchiha in Konoha.

Poor boy. I wonder how it would've been to watch all your precious people, family and loved ones die right in front of your eyes by none other than one of your beloved ones.

The guy had to watch his kinsman die in front of him and there was nothing he could do except for standing there helplessly.

I don't like anyone. I have lots of... Friends. Though it is a one-sided friendship cause I don't care about any of them. I feel no love for them even though I know some of them genuinely care for me in such a degree that they would gladly sacrifice themselves in order to give me a chance. I know it, so that's why I act all friendly with them, talking and behaving like I'm the Mr. Good guy. The truth is very far from that. I'm just using them for my personal selfish needs. When the time is right, I'm gonna manipulate them so smoothly that they'll think the decisions they made was from their own free will. And also I'm gonna ditch them from my life for good. Until then, 'Hey me amigos, wanna play?'

I'm a bastard, a being that should never have been born. One day I'm gonna betray every single one of them and then they would realize what calamity and disaster they themselves brought upon.

Oops. I nearly forgot the subject. Where was I again? Oh yes! The last Uchiha. Point is, after losing so much at such young age, logically, shouldn't he have received some nice treatment like me? Oh, he got far from it.

"Loser"

"Pathetic"

"Whining baby"

"Weak"

These are some of the ' **most less hateful** ' comments he has to endure. I think I'm not gonna talk about the other ones.

They think he is weak. They think he is a coward. They think he should've done better that fateful day. They think he should've attacked Uchiha Itachi, one of the best ANBU the village has ever produced and kill him for the unforgivable crime.

Hmph. Maybe this is called the audacity of hope. Lmao, Shakespeare is probably rolling his eyes in his grave right now. Who the hell is he anyway? A writer or something? Bah, doesn't matter.

I've witnessed it with my own eyes how they treat him. To them, Sasuke is like useless trash! The shopkeepers always sell him the worst product with a very high price. Whenever he goes out from his house, tons of glares and whispers are directed at him.

And I can't believe that I'm saying this **AGAIN**.

The villagers are fucked up.

If not then, **WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY EVEN GIVE A DARN ABOUT ITACHI?**

To them Itachi is most certainly not a criminal. To them he is just like me. A Kami living on earth. Even to this day they worship him. They believe that an Uchiha who was able to eliminate all his clan so smoothly without breaking a sweat **IS** the kind of person that has real strength and should be admired. In their opinion, the Uchiha clan must have been very weak to fall in the hands of one of their very owns. I believe they think that 'Why should we need all the Uchihas at all when we have a single one who is more powerful than the whole clan combined.'

Can they not even use plain and simple logic? Can they not even deduct the fact that a person like that can betray them so easily given the chance? So what if Itachi was a prodigy? Without a lash, the tiger never calms down and behave.

I'm so disappointed with the villagers, Hokage everyone. Every single one of them, I hate them so much. There are no logical reason why there is so much hatred inside of me in the first place but... I just can't live up with this. I need more colors in my life. I need something that can truly make my blood boil in excitement. From when I can remember, for absolutely no fucking reason at all I've always wanted to burn this village down. To tear apart every single living being in this village. I want to kill those meat bags. Yeah, I don't count them as human being. There are no place for the weak. You can either be the hunter or the hunted.

I want to hear their agonizing screams, painful moans, inhuman cries. Oh! What a sight it shall be in that day! I'm gonna kill innocents, burn down their houses. When I kill a child in front of his mother, the look of her face shall be enough to give me laughs for a **VERY** long time. Hahaha... What about the look of that person's face when I'm gonna abuse his wife or sister in the most brutal way possible for men, without consent of course. Ufufu, priceless!

Is my insanity the fault of Kyuubi? I don't think so. From my childhood I was different from others. A simple act of cruelty would've made me feel like I'm in my own heaven. An act of kindness bores the hell out of me. Kyuubi is not manipulating my thoughts, that I'm sure of. So why am I like this? As being the child of two great heroes, I should've been better. But day by day I'm starting to lose it.

Last week in a midnight, I suddenly woke up from my sleep. My body had such a burning feeling that I never got before. Even after turning the air cooler on the disturbing feeling was still present. I suddenly felt a blood lust. My conscious was telling me to do something bad, something cruel. I did not get any sleep in that night. After dawn, my feeling of lust turned off.

I think if I don't do something very quickly about this, I'm gonna be in some major trouble. For the last seven days I haven't had much sleep. If I stay awake for another single night, I think I'm gonna finally lose it.

I met a girl a few days ago. One of my fangirls actually. Her name is Sumiko. An orphan because of Kyuubi. A little bit younger than me. Has a crush on me for quite a long time. Has a nice sexy body despite her age. She's attractive I can't help but admit. Invited me many times to have some tea in her house with her and spend some quality time. Of course I've politely rejected the offer every time. But tonight is gonna be different.

Tonight, when everybody is gonna fall asleep, I'm gonna have my chance to do something about my inner problem. Sumiko seems to be a nice girl who might help me get rid of my frustrations in a very... 'Unique' way. So I'm gonna give her a visit tonight. What am I going to do with her you ask? That... Is a secret.

* * *

 **That's all. Tell me your opinion. Insult me or something like that if you think the chapter was not worth it, I don't mind. But please at least have the time to write a few lines about what I did wrong and how I can improve.**

 **I can leave this fic as a one shot or if you'd like I can continue writing it a bit more. It's up to the readers opinion. I don't think I'd like too have a say in this. I shall observe your responses then. After that, I'll come to a decision. Thank you.**

 **Peace to you;-) Bye!**

 **Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to you all once again. I think I'll continue the fic a bit more. Let's see what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I sometimes own Naruto in my dreams. Which is also a dream by the way:-)**

xxxxxx

"Die you fool"- Talk.

'In your dreams buddy'- Thought.

* * *

Mmm... Last night was splendid. Never thought and never knew how easy it is to toy with someone who really has a massive crush on you.

Ah! Sumiko... Young Sumiko-chan made my day. Or in this case I should say night, made my night.

Alright. I admit it. I was not prepared for last night's incident. Hell! There was no fucking way I could ever see it coming. Sumiko-chan, you are a really bold and naughty little girl, aren't you? Hiding that viciousness behind that innocent pretty little face of yours.

Ahem ahem... Can't believe after a whole single week I finally had some quality sleep last night. And I said previously I just might die of insomnia if I did not get some sleep last night. It seems venting my frustration on others is the only way I can keep myself sane enough to live in the village.

Who knew *** had that kind of amazing praiseworthy power...

Now... Let's take a look at what happened yesterday night, shall we?

* * *

When I woke up it was already afternoon. The ray of setting Sun was extinguishing little by little. I went inside the bathroom and splashed some water over my face. Ah! The cold water wiped away some of the dizziness I was still feeling. Yeah. It's kind of new. For the last couple of days I was getting dizzy time to time for no reason at all. Must be lack of sleep or... Something else? Anyway, my siesta doesn't count as sleep not does it help much regaining my strength as I usually sleep more than ten hours a day.

Using a dry piece of cloth I cleaned up my face. After getting out of the bathroom it suddenly hit me. Yeaw! Oh! God damn it! What unimaginable pain!

I felt like my head was going to explode from the amount of massive pain. Never felt anything like it before. The feeling was definitely indescribable. With mere words I just simply couldn't explain it.

"K-Kami sama..." I weakly whispered and again cried out in agony.

Thankfully the pain subsided after some time. Good riddance! In just that small amount of time I felt like I have been thrown into hell itself.

'I definitely must do something about this pain tomorrow', I thought.

After the recuperating process was over, I finally got up from the chair, grabbed some leftover sandwiches from last night and devoured them like crazy. Damn! Food never tested that good I swear.

I still remembered I had a 'Very Especial kind of Date' tonight with Sumiko. This was going to be my salvation from the, 'sensitive' situation' of mine. I had already planned out how it would process. Every word, every act I'm gonna perform tonight was already fixed by me almost a week ago.

I opened my window and looked outside. What a beautiful view it was from up here! I could see the hokage monument. The protectors of this village. Each and every single one of them sacrificed so much for the sake of the village without ever asking anything for it. Despite my hatred towards this place, maybe in an extremely small part of my heart there was a small feeling of kindness and admiration as well. After all, this place has always been my safest heaven. Everyone treated me with love, adoration, kindness and care. They always respected the last wish of their dying hokage. So serene, so beautiful.

And I, this heartless bastard, even after getting everything a person could ever dream of, turned out like this. With nothing but resentment and hatred towards those who have been nothing but kind to me. I'm sure when they would die by my hand, nothing but a wicked green shall appear in my face. Oh and I'm definitely yearning for it.

Do I even have a single shred of humanity left in me? I don't think so. Otherwise why the hell am I going to do the things I am about to do tonight?

Gaah! Let's forget about these 'uninteresting topics'. I shall now prepare for my date.

* * *

When I finally got out of my house, it was already past 7pm. I think I promised to meet with Sumiko in front of her house exactly at 7. Oh well! Just gonna apologize. Not a big deal in my eyes. But then almost nothing is, hahaha...

I was wearing a very casual and simple looking blue collarless shirt with a pair of the best jeans Konoha's top garment ever produced. Suffice to say it was a gift from one of my admirers. No matter how much I despise of them, who am I to deny free stuffs? As for the bottom, Nike sports shoes were always my most favorite. Now don't expect me to tell you what I'm wearing as my undergarment. Fuck off people! Annoy someone else.

It was a nice evening in Konoha. The streets were overflowing with crowds. Damn! This village has lot of people in it. While walking, many kinds of interesting stuffs could be seen. Some people were laughing, some buying merchandise from nearby shops and heaven, there's a lot of guy kissing girls. Is it a occasion or something today? Bah who cares. Woah! Is that guy with the lecherous grin masturbating in front of this many people? Shit! That takes courage. The main thing was the amount of respectful nods and bows I was getting. Hmph! At least these people did not ignore my presence even in this place full of crowds. Ke ke ke that's good, that's good.

When I finally arrived at my destination, it was way past 8. Fixing the shirt just a bit, I pressed the bell.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding do... The door opened. Two things happened. Sumiko came out and stood in front of me with all her glory. And secondly, I stood there with my jaws hitting the ground.

Oh my fucking god! What the hell was I seeing? G-Goddess. Mere words couldn't describe the beauty I was seeing. Nothing less than a goddess. That's what I was watching. An angel in beautifully purple sari with matching orna and blouse. Gold earring in both ears. Red churis in both hands and finally a simple looking red sandals for her feet.

"E-Easy there little fellow" I mumbled to little Naruto as he already started twitching like crazy at this point. My damn underwear was already a tinsy bit of wet from the sudden turn of events.

"A-Ano, Naruto... Kun?" Sumiko stuttered.

And right at that moment my friends, for the very first time in my life I stood like a complete idiot. Not a single word came out of me. Now that I think of it, I think my brain literally stopped working for a brief amount time.

"Sumiko-c-chan, Hi! L-Long time no see, eh?" I was trying my best to start a conversation and failing miserably.

"Umm... Naruto-kun didn't we just talk yesterday?" A very confused Sumiko answered with a question.

"Oh! That's right, sorry about that." I came to my senses. "Hey, I'm sorry for coming late. I had some... Uh, issues. Yeah! Issues." I hurriedly replied lest she should think something awkward.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I don't mind." Sumiko smiled gently and asked,"So, how d-do I look? Does my dress look good to you? And w-woah! You look so handsome in that dress Naruto-kun!"

'Don't fuck with me', I thought crazily. 'How do you look? HOW DO YOU LOOK? You look fucking awesomely sexy right now Sumiko dear. Why the fuck did I not notice it before... So much fucking time wasted after literally fucking other useless girls. I can't wait to ravish you. Ah! Just thinking about it gives me the chill. Oooh! And did you say I look handsome in this dress? Why thank you very much. I'll show you how handsome I look when I'm not wearing any dress...'

I might've been spaced out in my *cough cough* not so dirty thoughts cause the first thing I noticed after returning from the land of thinking was Sumiko poking on my chin.

"O-Oh! Yeah Sumiko -chan you look great! I can tell that nobody in this village looks as astounding as you are looking right now." I joyfully exclaimed.

And Just from that little appreciation, Sumiko's face turned unto bright red. Damn! It's too easy to play with a girl's heart. All You have to do is say the right word at the right time. Easy as... Well, it's easy, for me.

"You r-really think so Naruto-kun?" Sumiko stuttered again. This time with a hint of nervousness and anticipation in her tone.

"Yep. Definitely. Now, if I'm not wrong, don't we have somewhere to be? Just the two of us?" I smirked.

"Of course. Let's go. I can't wait to spend some time with you." Sumiko cheerfully yelled like a fangirl.

I chuckled. "Me neither sweetheart, me neither."

* * *

 **Alright that'll be all. I don't think I'll make the chapters long. I'll keep them between 1500-2000 words. If I try to make a chapter longer than that, I lose concentration. See you all... I don't know when:-)**

 **Peace to you.**

 **Mr. Hide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. The third chapter of 'If There is Light, There Shall be Darkness.'**

 **Once again I'm amazingly and awesomely anxious and disappointed at this fic's lack of responses Hahaha! This chapter will be the last in first person. From the fourth chapter it'll be completely in third person... I hope.**

 **Bth please read the AN at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: A guy named Kishimato owns Naruto... Dattebayo!**

* * *

The evening... Well at this point the night went very well. First of all, as Sumiko-chan was an orphan, she had to answer to no one and we were able to roam the streets of konoha for quite a long amount of time. Secondly, I was awesomely enjoying the dark looks I was getting from boys of my age because of the beauty accompanying me. Thirdly, the night was very 'warmly cool'. Yeah that's the only word I have, to describe the situation currently. All in all my date was more than perfect.

Ah! What's the point of lying? The food sucked! .sucked! Who knew Sumiko despite having a nearly hourglass figure... Loved to devour that unhealthy pile of crap called 'Ramen' that much. Fuck! How the hell can people even digest something that hideous I have no fucking idea. But to ensure the success of my plan, it is absolutely necessary to not let Sumiko get out of my palms. It'll ruin everything. No matter what happens I must definitely keep her happy at least for this short amount of time. So I had to eat that shit maintaining a straight and neutral face.

It was over 11 pm when we decided to return home. Being a gentleman, I proposed to walk my date home which she cheerfully agreed on. Holding hands we both proceeded at our destination. The walk was quiet and without and words but the atmosphere between us was very relaxing and comforting. As we finally reached Sumiko's house the girl in purple finally started talking.

"Naruto-kun, thank you very much for your time. I know you're quite a busy person but you still found some time for me."

"It was nothing Sumiko." I cheerfully grinned at her. Although I didn't understand why a very hesitant look was appearing in her face.

"A-ano, if you don't m-mind, can I invite you for a cup of tea?" Sumiko suddenly asked. The hesitation crystal clear in her face.

"..."

I deadpanned. So that's what this is all about! 'Ara ara Sumiko-chan... You are a really dirty little girl y'know?' What was coming next I could see already from a mile ahead. And honestly I didn't think I would get this lucky just on my first date!

Trying my best and failing miserably to hide the savage grin which was dangerously threatening me to appear on my face I replied looking a bit confused, "Are you sure? I a-am not intruding, am I?"

"Nonsense!" Sumiko practically yelled. "I live alone so there's nobody to get disturbed. Please, irashaimase."

"Arigato gozaimasu." I've read tons of this kind of situations before in love novels. Can't be impolite you know hehehe.

* * *

It was a nice cozy room. The room was well lit. It had quite a few furnitures. Moreover it was comfortable.

The tea arrived. We slowly sipped it little by little. Asking one or two questions each time after a sip. We already became much more comfortable and relaxed with each other after our date so this was not very hard for us at all chatting this much in a single, quiet room. Slowly it was over 12.30 am and as it was getting late I decided to push the final button.

"So... It has gotten quite late, hasn't it?" I smiled.

Sumiko's short reply came, "Yea."

"I should get going Sumiko. It was a splendid evening. I enjoyed it to the fullest." I honestly laughed but Sumiko appeared to thinking something as she completely ignored me.

"Eh... Sumiko-chan?"

"Naruto-kun. I don't want to be alone t-tonight. Can you-can you please give your Sumiko-chan some quality time?" The girl probably had to muster all her courage to say something like that.

Sumiko was looking exceptionally gorgeous right now. Her slim, hot and attractive figure would give anyone a hard on. While looking at her I really couldn't stop myself from yelling in joy mentally.

"Come here then Sumiko-chan." I whispered with a slightly husky tone. "It'll be my genuine pleasure to keep company with such a beautiful girl." Damn! This girl's heights, body curve everything was so sexy. How the hell could I miss it before?

As she came closer and sat right beside me, I fiercely hugged her beautiful waist and pulled her closer to me.

"M-hm." Sumiko moaned slightly and licked her lips. She looked at me and with a smile said, "Thank you so much for tonight Naruto-kun. I had a wonderful time spending my date with you."

"Then where is my reward? Just a simple thank you isn't eno- Mmm." I couldn't finish the sentence as something soft claimed my lips at that moment. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's gonna happen next, right guys? After all, I'm gonna be a badass, cool, epitome of awesomeness, not an orange jumpsuit wearing village idiot with the stupidest grin ever- in this fic. So, of course I'm gonna get fucking laid.

"You can have any reward you want." Sumiko softly said with a blush.

"Then I want you, okay sweety?" I produced the most gentlemen like smile ever in my life and kissed her back.

Sumiko's breast started rising up and fall irregularly. From the looks of it she was already on cloud nine. I stopped kissing her lips and got closer to her face. As I lightly licked her earlobe, she started to tremble lightly. She opened her beautiful thin red red lips and spat out aromatic breathe, making her more tempting. I continuously kissed her skillfully and teased her fragrant tongue with my heart content.

My hands already entered into the clothing of Sumiko and were gently caressing her smooth back. Slowly sliding down my hands entered her pants, then touched Sumiko's elastic and ample buttocks.

"Ahmmm..." Sumiko let out a mosquito like sound and with her amorous feelings completely aroused, she tightly embraced my neck wanting or should I say needing more and more of my touches. Things already went out of our hands.

As Sumiko was moaning in pure lust and pleasure I decided to take it to the next level. I slowly moved my hands on the buttocks of my Angel and reached towards the crack of her buttocks. Then with one push, my finger reached to a moist garden.

"Ah!" Sumiko jerked up her head and moaned. This time with more naughtiness and passion. It felt to me like she was desperately begging me for not to stop the heavenly treatment. Fragrant dew gushed out making her flower garden completely muddy.

As time went on we got more brave and excited. Our hands continuously moved on the body of each other, while mutually tearing apart the clothing of others. Soon only a small purple underwear was left in the body of Sumiko which was completely unable to properly cover her private and sacred area. My blood was immediately boiling in excitement. I was already in my underwear also and little Naruto also seemed to nearly burst out of my inner pants.

"Sumiko-chan." I whispered with my eyes fixated on my partner's dashingly attractive body.

"Naruto-kun." Sumiko also answered, looking equally emotional.

And right at that moment my friends, for the very first time in my life I felt a completely strange emotion. I never felt anything like it before. Now that I think about it I have no fucking idea why I even thought about it.

For the The very first time I felt like, Enough is enough! Let's drop all of it. All my acting, me pretending to be a nice guy towards everybody, let's drop everything and embrace this amazing, benevolent and kind girl's body with what every single drop of love I still had in probably a very deep region in my heart. I could tell that this was going to a life changing moment in my life. Depending on what action I choose, the path of my life was going to be set on. Should I embrace this Angel with pure love or should I continue playing with her body for my lust and ultimately walk down the cruel road from where there is no return?

Alas! Hurrah! No matter what I choose, my end... I can't help but think It will be a happy one where I shall get the princess and the kingdom and we shall live happily ever after...

*Sigh...* I feel so exhausted. Why can I not get peace? Why did I have to turn up the way I am? I have everything a rich, spoiled brat can ever hope for, in this village. Even if I don't end up becoming a professional ninja, the amount of respect and love I would get will never decrease. I clearly should- Aargh... Forget it. No regrets. I shall walk down the most horrible, beautiful and malicious road anyone has ever had walked before. I shall conquer it all! For I am... The one and only NAMIKAZE FUCKIN' NARUTO! Believe it!

I must've been silent for a good amount of time cause I found Sumiko waving her hand in front of my eyes, muttering, "I know I'm good but am I really that good?"

Ah! Dear Sumiko. A very crucial variable in my plan. One look at her and I could tell that she'll gladly do anything I ever ask of her including sacrificing her friends or even the most dearest person in her life. Why you ask? Simple. She just has THAT look in her eyes! What look now you ask? Go figure it out yourselves genius.

"Well," I put up my gentleman like face again and smiled, "You really are that good, y'know."

"W-What?" Sumiko blushed furiously, cheeks turning bright red. She definitely didn't think I'd hear her.

I made a very innocent face,"What? You really are very good! The way your body moves, your touches, movement of the tongue, the moans... Very professional! I'm impressed Sumiko-chan! Do you do this occasionally or-"

"HELL NO!" Sumiko desperately cried out. "I-It's my first time and I-"

"Woah! You're this good in first time? I can't imagine what you'll turn into when I do you again and again and again and-"

"Naruto-kun s-stop it please." The fading blush once again returned to the cute little cheeks of hers. Damn! She's beautiful.

"Okay okay. Sorry for teasing you." I grinned like an idiot. "But do you wanna continue? I don't wanna push you if you don't want it." I made a serious face.

Sumiko bit her bottom lip. Obviously thinking of taking one of the most memorable decisions in her life. Although, I know what the answer she's gonna choose. Which is...

"H-hai Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart so Don't hold yourself back on my account." A very nervous and yet confident looking Sumiko replied back. She loved me and she didn't want to let go of this opportunity on forming a bond with me.

Without wasting any words, I positioned little Naruto just where he should belong to now and looked into Sumiko's divine face once again only to see it was showing clear anticipation of what was to come.

After that... It just did not take too long for our two bodies of flesh and blood into becoming one.

* * *

 **That's all. What do you think?**

 **Okay, for the lemon scene, I CAN'T ACCEPT A SINGLE PIECE OF CREDIT FOR IT. IF YOU WANT TO PRAISE SOMEONE, PRAISE 'WOMANAIZING MAGE.' I DENY ANY KIND OF APPRAISAL FOR THE LEMON SCENE ONLY. As for the rest, I'll gladly take whatever the hell you throw at me;-)**

 **Peace to you in this holy month of Ramadan. May Allah keeps you well and healthy.**

 **Mr. Hide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to you all! Have you been well?**

 **All I'm gonna say is this kind of chapters are necessary for the flow and better understanding of a story.**

 **Enjoy! Or Don't:-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a certain ramen obsessed blonde. His show too;-)**

* * *

My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. The shame of the Uchihas... Or so they say.

Oh! How wrong it is. But they don't give a fuck about it. In their eyes, I'm nothing but a disgusting son of a bitch who can't do anything right.

The villagers, how deeply I hate them, despise of them and yet when someone shows me a single act of kindness, no matter how small it is I feel like there's a meaning behind my pathetic existence.

I feel so alone, so lonely. I shouldn't have to suffer like this. I certainly did not deserve this fate. It is inhuman. Every single day I curse and spit in my fate's face. Aww great! Now I sound like those pale eyed emotionless zombies.

Let me tell a bit about my clan. The mighty one and only Uchiha clan.

We were one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. The strongest of them all because of our battle prowess and doujutsu, the sharingan. Our fame once shook the world to its core and now we are on the verge of extinction.

Because of one man it happened. Because of one simple fucking overpowered bastard, I'm the only one left in this village. I was there when he massacred my whole family. Killing them like they were insects not even sparing one single child. And not one of them stood chance against him. So many elite shinobi, and yet they fell like they're nothing but pests. How unfair and unjust is that? No one could touch him. He did not bled for a single time. He left no one alive...

Except for me.

My beloved brother. Uchiha Itachi. The prodigy of our clan. It is said that as an Uchiha, his potential, power and talent can only be compared with only one other person of our clan, the cofounder of Konoha, Uchiha Madara. But that never made me jealous of him. If anything, my admiration and pride for him only expanded.

Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. Who cares? I looked up to him. I tried to be like him. I wanted to be like him. Oh how deeply I was in love with his charisma.

But then he betrayed me. Not only me but my family too. My whole clan died by his blade. The most powerful clan of Konoha slaughtered in one night by none other than her most gifted prodigy. If that's not irony then what is?

I will never get to see my father's stoic face which always tried to hide a deep concern for me. I will never get to see my mother's serene smile anymore which always managed to put a smile on my face despite any kind of situation.

Oh how I yearn for them... I miss them so much. It's not fair. I feel dizzy whenever I see a family happily smiling, chatting, playing with their kids. I hate those whose face are always showing happiness. I can't tolerate it. Ah! What a miserable life I live.

People. The most ungrateful word ever created in this world.

They are making my life a living hell. They never cut me any slack. They expected me to just miraculously somehow stop that bastard. What the fuck is their problem? I know I'm very talented for my generation and I've already shown great potential and result but how can I fight let alone stop a man who was made genin at 6, chunin at 7, jounin in 10 and a motherfucking anbu at the age of 13?

Even the civilian council resents me. Our clan always had a good relationship with them especially and this is how they repay me. If not for the benevolent hokage, I would've lost my mind many months ago.

Even a few days ago, I thought even though I don't understand human mind and their reasoning much, I can at least come to a solid conclusion using simple logic but unfortunately, it seems I was flawed there too.

The kyuubi jinchuriki Namikaze Naruto is a mystery I never could figure out.

This guy is just... I don't know the right word but he has everything. Anything a person can ever wish for in his life, even dream of, he has it. The villagers including the council pamper him every single day.

I've seen it with my own eyes. He has no need for food, dress or other accessories yet they keep giving him more and more always.

And that shameless bastard dumps all the extras in dustbin as usual. There are more than enough people in this village living a life of poverty. If he could even spare a quarter of his belongings, their life could've gotten amazingly better.

I can't understand how a person can become so much selfish.

But... No matter how much care he gets, no matter how much approval, love, pampering despite all of that I've seen something else within him.

It's like... He's hurt. And he's hurting even now as I speak. I don't believe it's either physical or mental. It is completely something else. But whatever it is, it frightens me to no end. It makes me remember the night of the fall of my beloved clan. I don't know if it's because of the monster sealed within him or not but it terrorizes the hell out of me.

And the most amazing thing is he never tried to get close to someone. So many admirers, fangirls but he always pretends to be close with them. His acting is remarkably and disturbingly well but it can't fool my eyes. He is a very unreliable, unexpected and unpredictable equation in my book. I have to do my absolute best to not get closed to him. Somehow I get a feeling he's gonna bring me great pain and humiliation one day. No matter what happens, for the better future, in all situations, **I must absolutely not anger him or become an obstacle and that's the bottom line for now.**

I will never understand how can people be so blind when it comes to that monster. He is a clear threat but no one realizes it. Their affection for him is gonna bite them someday that I'm sure of.

My life has already been more than fucked up. But I can do nothing but let it go. I'm slowly training with all my heart to achieve my dream.

Yes! That's right. I have a dream.

...

You probably know what that dream is. Killing my brother and avenging my clan will give no small amount of pleasure. After that I shall let the world know what a true Uchiha is. I have a duty of passing the blood of my clan but let's not talk about it too much. And once again, if you thought that is my dream then you...are... **A MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A COCK SUCKING BITCH HAHAHA!**

How can something so petty be my life's dream? Do you really think so little of me that oh no! Dear Sasuke-chan has been obsessed with revenge. He will now brood and gloat everyday like a true imo he is. And at the end he'll do anything to avenge his family be that desertion, rape, killing or betraying.

I'm not that low.

I know that there is a chance of getting stronger if I abandon the village but that method has many flaws. I can't take that kind of unnecessary risks no matter how much hated I am here.

I have a plan but for now I shall not take any unnecessary risks.

So, still wondering what my dream is?

...

It's very simple and yet not that simple. For No matter what happens... I shall definitely become the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Believe it!

With that accomplishment, I shall surpass every single one of my ancestors including the great and mighty Uchiha Madara and my brother of course.

When I become Hokage I shall have access to do many things. Using them properly and finding Nii-san won't be impossible with them.

When I get enough power I shall confront my brother in the battlefield, defeat him and shall bring justice to the Uchihas. I shall bring back all the glory, fame and recognition we once had and deserved. No matter what happens, as long as I do not give up, things will work out somehow. So what if Itachi IS that great? I'll bide my time for half a century if that's what it takes to bring him down. I have all the time in the world. Slowly but surely, some people are bound to be my companions. With them, I shall achieve success. Let the villagers curse me, hate me as they like. Do they think I give a damn? No I don't sister. If you don't like me then get the hell away from me. I'm not Namikaze Naruto. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Remember the name bitches.

* * *

 **That's all. A glass of milk for those who recognizes from where I used one of the slang above.**

 **A writer definitely loves a review and I'm not an exception. Positive or constructive reviews drastically help motivating a writer and as a result chapters come out comparatively fast. Don't forget it.**

 **Peace to you and your beloved ones! Till next time. Have any questions, tips, suggestions? Errors about my fic? Grammatical problems? Pm me. I'll try my very best to reply within 24 hours.**

 **Mr. Hide**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go. The latest chapter of 'If There is Light, There Shall be Darkness.'**

 **While writing this chapter I've discovered that writing 1500-2000 words really IS my limit! Trying to write more than that in a chapter gives me headache, uneasiness and keeps me quite...unsatisfied. This chapter is the longest in length so far and I can't even imagine how people write 10000+ words in a single chapter. They must be our creator's divine creations:-)**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter or don't If you don't want to.**

 **I'm a bit weak in grammars and the language English itself. So don't hesitate to rectify my mistakes for I certainly won't mind. And please feel free to share your opinions about my story. I'm getting absolutely ZERO responses regarding this matter:-( Which is hampering the story's progress. Since the starting of the fic, not a single person gave me any advice on any kind of improvement or my mistakes. I'm a complete rookie writer so gonna need all the support and help I can get.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my Amazon Fire Tablet which was used to write this chapter:-)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was a nice sunny day in Konoha...

Oh fuck that. Who am I kidding. Just thought it would sound nice if the chapter begins with a nice sunny weather. Oh well! Better luck next time.

The truth is it was a very very terrible day in Konoha. Almost all the people were suffering due to a massive cyclone. It wasn't occurring in the village exactly, far from it but still its effect was very disturbing for the villagers. Naturally they couldn't continue their everyday life due to heavy downcast. It wasn't safe and healthy either.

And a certain blonde handsome looking boy was definitely not excluded from that problem though the disaster was not the reason for it.

As mentioned before he was suffering from a rare and unique disease. And unfortunately he could not consult his problems with a doctor afraid of getting the truth leaked out. So he had no choice but to suffer from the inhuman amount of pain.

"Grrh... Fucking pain. Why the fuck does all kind of shit happen to me? Am I really that despised by you Kami or... On second thought don't answer that. Of course I am! Who am I kidding?" A very pained looking Naruto muttered under his breath. This was certainly a bad day for him. By this time he has already consumed dozens of painkillers but they were not much effective.

And on top of that he was getting...hungry.

That was the matter most disturbed and concerned him cause being a child celebrity Naruto never had to work for money and as a result his basic needs always got fulfilled in one way or another. Despite having tons of delicious and mouthwatering foods and drinks stuffed in his 20 cft hugeass refrigerator, he was hungry as fuck. Every kind of food for some reason were being rejected by his body. And it didn't help that they tasted like shit every single time.

For the last two months he was feeling an uneasiness he couldn't specifically describe. This feeling was eating him from inside out. Love making sessions with his dear Sumiko-chan twice or thrice a week helped drastically but the hunger and pain was growing at a terrifying rate. He was sure he's going to lose it very soon. And the worst thing is appointment with a doctor or pain specialist was out of the question...

Because one of the thing Naruto was afraid of even though he would never admit it was not getting the treatment of a spoiled brat.

Sure he put up a cheery and happy face in front of everyone and fumed in the inside but he couldn't deny that all those attention, gifts and companions was not something he would reject. After all, where would you find a village where people loves to spoil you to the core?

And if by any chance the words get out that his frustration was the cause of the great fox-Kyuubi no Kitsune, even Naruto himself was not sure what the villager's attitude towards him shall become.

Well, it's not like the Kyuubi IS the source of his problem but he'd be damned if that little miscalculation and arrogance from his side brings his downfall. So, going to a doctor is absolutely out of question... As long as the specialist doctor is not from his village that is. After all, killing a doctor from a ninja village and especially hiding the body was never an easy job, neh?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah Namikaze-sama! It's wonderful seeing you again! Please make yourself comfortable. Would you like anything else with your coffee?"

The maker of that statement was a chubby looking man with a beard. He was in his mid fourty. Nothing special looking, no exceptional features but when did looks mattered?... Okay that's a lie. Yeah, look does matter everywhere especially in marriage and sex and filming but let's not talk about that now.

No! What matters was this guy's name. Meaw Meaw Tiaw. In spite of having such a hot name and maybe just a li'l bit neko like feature no one made fun of it. Because he was the respected deputy councillor of the civilian council of Konohagakure no sato. Only Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu outranked him in terms of power. Miaw Miaw Tiaw was a fine politician who could manipulate a person very cleverly and make quick decisions judging the situation, which made him very fearsome and a person not to mess with among the villagers. His devotion and loyalty to Namikaze Naruto made the blonde come to the councillor's house at the first place.

"Thank you for the warm reception Meaw Meaw-san. Just a cappuccino would be nice thank you." Making himself comfortable in the luxurious sofa Naruto gritted his teeth, still clutching his head and biting the lower lip in order to hide his discomfort at not being able to scream and cry in agony from the sudden pain.

"Excuse me for a moment then. Please help yourself, there's all kind of magazines in that shelf." The man excused himself and left the room. As soon as that happened Naruto hid his mouth in the pillow and let loose an agonizing scream. Few seconds went on, the pain reduced a bit but tears were coming out of his eyes. Reaching for his pocket and grabbing a pair of Napa Extreme from it, he swallowed them and drank a glass of water. The painkillers did not took effect immediately and nor will it much but a mental satisfaction was still better than nothing. Closing his eyes Naruto settled for a short rest. For the next few minutes he must recuperate as much as he could for the conversation about to take place was gonna be a fatal moment of this day for him. Nothing should go wrong. Nothing MUST go wrong!

After about ten minutes Miaw Miaw entered with a tray in his hand. On top of that were two cups of coffee which emanated a beautiful and Mindblowoing aroma that made Nauto's mouth agaped. 'What the hell?' The blonde thought. 'This smell, it... Just the simple smell made my mind relaxed and soothing. How the hell the most prestigious person in this village doesn't have this formula? My own made coffe tastes like shit. Granted I made it a long time ago and mixed salt instead of sugar but even then, coffee should not smell that delicious.'

He almost jumped at the tray and without word sipped and what happened next just fucked up his brain.

 **'Art. This cup contained the most unique, majestic and amazing form of art created by the hands of men!'**

The civilian councillor was startled at first but seeing how the boy tried to gulp the liquid down in one go, he couldn't help but chuckle. The boy must've been really hungry for jumping at the sight of a simple drink like that. He asked, "Namikaze-sama are you sure you don't want anything? I have some snacks with the most excellent quali..."

"Forget about it." Naruto cut him off. "Instead bring me more of this coffee. As much as you can. Now now now!"

Ignoring the act of disrespect, Meaw Meaw Tiaw got up with a hint of amusement in his face and exited the room for some more coffee for his honored guest. Naruto of course paid it no mind and grabbed the 2nd cup from the tray.

'I just have to get a hand on this formula. I'll smash Motherfucker's head if he denies.' Being a spoiled person from his childhood who got everything he wanted, no way in hell would Naruto obviously take no for an answer.

As Mr. Miaw Miaw entered the guestroom again this time with a full pot of that creamy liquor, Naruto wasted no time in taking care of the coffee. After a full quarter an hour later the every single bit of the cappuccino was devoured by the blonde.

"Pretty delicious, wouldn't you agree Namikaze-sama?" The councillor hummed. Definitely satisfied seeing the village hero so excited. The kid definitely was a vital piece in a chess board so of course every single person in the village with power wanted to be in his good grace.

"Definitely Meaw Meaw-san." Naruto replied. "I don't think I've ever had such a yummy coffee ever! You wouldn't mind if I come more regularly for it, will you?" Naruto was ecstatic. Somehow that coffee made at least 70% of the pain go away. Definitely he's gonna need the formula.

"That'll be my most genuine pleasure." The man smiled.

" So, can you please tell me the recipe behind it?"

"Haha... If I divulge the secret will it not mean that you won't be coming here more often? So forgive me Namikaze-sama." Miaw Miaw gave a sly smile. Inside though he yelled,'Hah! Checkmate!'

"Aww you're mean. But I guess I can accept that." Naruto also gave a smile while shouting furiously mentally.

"So, how can I help you today Namikaze-sama?" Miaw Miaw's tone showed obvious interest.

"Can I not visit you for spending some good time?"

"Hmm... Hahaha you flatter me. But you're a busy person. You really must have some business?"

"Perhaps. It's nothing much though. I just wanted to visit Hi no Kuni's capital once more." Naruto said.

Surprise clearly evident in the councillor's face along with a twing of suspicion,"Shihon? At this time of the year Namikaze-sama? There's no festivities going on nor are any other recreational occasions. On top of that the continuous rain has made travelling not only dangerous but also uncomfortable. Surely you are aware of that?"

'What a bummer you smartass' Naruto thought. With a polite tone he continued, "I'm really getting very bored in the village. Thought it would be nice for a change. Being the jinchuriki I'm not allowed to leave the village without a good reason. So I was really hoping you might help me a bit in this regard."

Miaw Miaw frowned. While this was not a very complicated task, the boy's point sounded fishy to him. So he did not immediately gave an answer and wanted to taste the boy a bit more. "Namikaze-sama, I understand your reason and not to sound rude but you did make a journey far south of the village just a few months ago. Hokage-sama was already not entirely pleased with that and another vacation at such a short time will really not make things the best. If you wanted anything from the capital I would be more than happy to brought it here you know but..."

Naruto cut off the man,"It's alright Miaw Miaw-san. I understand you have your hands full at the moment. Thank you for the cappuccino. I'll come again for it some other time. Good evening." The Namikaze got up and headed toward the door.

The deputy councillor tensed. That was certainly not the outcome he desired. Quickly getting up of the sofa as well, he hurriedly called out loud, " W-wait a minute Namikaze-sama!" Almost running ahead of the said person he blocked the entrance. "If you really want to go to the capital please give me some time. I'll put up the matter in the next council meeting on the very first chance. How would you like that?"

" Umm... It's alright. I understand if it's too much trouble. I don't want want you to..."

"Nonsense. That's no problem at all. The next meeting will be held 4 days from now. I assure you I'll do my best regarding this matter." Miaw Miaw laughed.

Naruto gently smiled. "Thank you very much Miaw Miaw-san. Sorry for the trouble. I'll definitely make it up to you."

"Anything for you Namikaze-sama. Good evening. Please come again."

"Don't worry, I most certainly will."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tengoku Shihon. The capital of Hi no Kuni. Here lies the imperial castle of the Naozane dynasty which is rumored to have been built by the very first Daimyo Puchu Pussy Naozane. Suffice to say his name brought great embarrassment to his descended but there was nothing they could do except wallowing in self pity, Sigh... In the city one can find many relics and hidden treasures in the homes of royals. Citizens are welcomed to view many museums that the city has for little to no cost.

Shihon holds the country's wealthiest individuals as a result of the trickled down wealth from the royals. It is almost impossible to go a block without seeing an artisan or wisemen, advertising their ability in hopes of being part of the Royal family's court. It was in this city the borders of Hi no Kuni began before slowly spreading to the riches It currently has.

Many outsiders come to the town to take part in its lovely festivals or visit their gorgeous parks. Of course some clever and sly businessmen and frauds come too but that's only natural. Anyway, for the amount of wealth the city posses, they can be considered quite humble, but when It comes time for celebration or bombast, they can sure turn up the heat!

By the way, those three paragraphs about history of Shihon above was just to tick my most loyal readers off. They don't have much relation with the story. So if you hurt your head memorizing or just reading my boring history lessons... **Mwahahaha I got you suckers!**

It was a two day trip to the capital of Hi no kuni from Konoha. After the successful council meeting just a couple of days ago it was determined that on the journey to the capital a three man squad consisting of 2 Jonins and 1 Chunin shall act as Naruto's bodyguard. The Hokage was reluctant but it was actually not a very difficult request. The other council member's positive responses did nothing but annoy him.

At 7 am sharp the group of four started their journey. Despite the age difference Naruto had little trouble in keeping up with the others. Spoiled as he might be, he never neglected training and had a drastic amount of passion for it. Maybe the blood of a kage helped him in that? Who knows... The fact that the boy had a huge chakra reserve along with the Namikaze's private collection of jutsus and scrolls made many bite their hands in envy.

After every 3 hours of running they took rest for 1 hour. The process continued and soon it had been more than 40 hours since they left Konoha. There was no need for hurrying this much but the blonde haired Namikaze didn't want to waste a single second. Passing the one and only Fire temple behind, the group continued the run. There was a commotion going on there but they paid it no mind.

Just then in the outskirts of the temple there was a disturbing smell of blood. The group halted and the Ninjas looked at their employer. Naruto nodded in affirmative and the three of them immediately began the search and it didn't take long finding the reason of the smell.

A girl covered in blood laid motionless in one side of the jungle located just outside the temple. It was clear that she arrived there not so long ago cause even though where she lied was a very secretive spot, a trained ninja could easily find it nonetheless. And being this a very busy route it was certain that the girl in question got here not more than 15 minutes ago.

"She's alive Naruto-sama!" Ryotoki Poopy, one of the two jonins yelled after checking the pulse and quickly starting mystical palm on her. Everybody gathered around her trying to understand the situation. Ryotoki's healing capability wasn't much but it was comparatively the best among them after all.

"What do you think happened to her?" Naruto asked the other jonin, Satoshi Assholey.

"Nothing to say with absolute confirmation Naruto-sama." He started. " The loss of blood is too much and if we don't take her to a professional medic soon, she's gonna die. The deep cut right beside the heart, it has to be neutralized as soon as possible. Ryotoki-san is good but we need someone better."

'Tell me something I don't know you asshole.' Naruto cursed. Looking at the girl he couldn't help but frown. He didn't even give a shit about his own villagers, what's to say about this petty peasant. But of course to behave at least...humanlike, he could pretend to be the nice guy in front of the shinobis.

The girl suddenly opened her eyes a little. Mystical palm obviously the reason behind it. She coughed once, then twice. The mystical Palm technique was a wonder even in the hands of a rookie medic. Not everybody was a master of it. And most jonins just cared to learn the most basic of healing arts. So having even a amateur medic like Ryotoki Poopy helped a lot.

For the first time Naruto looked clearly at the girl. She was no more than 13. A young slender teenage girl no doubt. Her dress was stained with blood but the tomboyish streatwear was still recognizable. She had purple hair cut into a bob and long bangs that covered the right side of her face. All in all, she appeared quite cute and attractive to Naruto.

Naruto bent down, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Pure terror showed up at her eye. Probably thinking the guy is gonna attack her now. But before she could say anything...

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Namikaze Naruto. We're the ones who found you lying in the street. We got to get you to a medic so you can be healed, okay?" Naruto gave her a grin that promised nothing but assurance. The girl somehow relaxed at the sight of this and nodded very weakly. Something about the boy really made her feel comfortable and...safe. It was like she was in good hands. "T-Thanks." She muttered.

On Naruto's signal the only chunin of his squad came forward and lifted the girl up gently. "Just hang on a little more. We are almost there." Naruto said. He couldn't help but ask, "What's your name?"

Before losing consciousness for the second time on the day, the girl weakly answered...

"Touka. Kirishima Touka."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **So, what do you think? Anybody surprised? Just a little bit? Bah! You guys are boring as hell XD**

 **Kawai Niko. Credit goes to him/her for the information related to Shihon.**

 **I hope you guys will give me feedback about my fic. More than 600 views and no responses. Can you believe this shit? It's not like I'm begging for follows and favs. I just want to know if the story is progressing in the right way and am I missing something or not.**

 **Good afternoon And... Peace to you and your beloved ones.**

 **Mr. Hide**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, sorry but this is NOT an official chapter. I am not feeling well but this idea suddenly popped up on my mind and I had to write it down. Although I could add this omake on the end of a chapter, I'm not sure when I will get the chance to update this fic. So consider it a Eid gift:-)**

 **If there is anyone who loves NaruSasu yaoi, you might get a bit of shock;-)**

 **Alright people! We all know how Mashashi Bakamato fucked up our dear Naruto for good. Geez... How naive can a person be! I mean look at him, he surely made Naruto a person which a protagonist SHOULD NEVER BE. All that crap about saving Sasuke, protecting the people who abused him for his entire life, C'mon! Does Naruto's stupidness know no bound? Okay I'm done. I surely had to let all that go. And in that addition... Here's a omake of HOW MUCH MORE FUCKED UP THE ENTIRE SHOW COULD HAVE GOTTEN IF BAKAMATO SCREWED UP JUST A BIT MORE!**

 **XXXXX**

 **Omake: Naruto and Sasuke sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-somethin somethin.**

The valley of end. The place where the legendary two shinobi made their last stand. Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Fucking Madara. In honor of that fight two giant statue of those two legends were created. Even till this day people stare at them with an awed look in their face. And now we see a teenage blonde boy wearing a completely gay looking orange jumpsuit with matching pants on the head of Hashirama. The boy also had a **very** gay looking determination on his eyes.

On the other hand we see another teenage boy standing on top of Madara's head wearing an ash t-shirt with white three quarters. The noticeable feature of this boy was his black hair which looked completely like a duck's ass. And as much as I would like to say it, he really didn't have any gayish features.

"Sasuke." The blonde boy started.

"Naruto." The raven haired boy calmly said.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto angrily yelled. "Why did you leave the village? We all care about you! You're my teammate. And as much as a nuisance I am, you are the sole reason I did not turn up even more idiotic. So why?" At this point the blonde's voice broke and he whispered, "Why are you leaving me?"

Sasuke looked away. With a distant look in his eyes just like the drama actors have, he started, frustration clear on his tone "Why can't you understand dobe? There's no reason for me to stay in the village. I-I can't get what I want anymore there. So I'm defecting to Orochimaru. He has promised me to give what I want most."

"But-but... What about Sakura? Kakashi-sensei? Bushy brows? Or maybe Ino?"

"I have no interest in girls Ahem... I-I mean Haruno and Yamanaka does not interest me." With a frown Sasuke ruffled his hair. "And forget about the other two. They have nothing to give me."

"DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled with all his might. "I looked up to you. I thought that you'd be the one to end my sufferings. After all, look at me! What kind of idiot is obsessed with unhealthy food like ramen, gets angry if anyone rectifies his mistake, never changes his decision even if the situation calls for it, wears a completely gay suit and and... Wants to be the kage of a fucking village saying he'll protect all the people that used to beat him up mercilessly? And on top of that he screams dattebayo on top of his lungs every single chance he gets, Dattebayo!"

Sasuke gave a sad smile, "Wow! You really are useless, aren't you?"

"Yes Sasuke. I'm afraid even that pink haired bitch is not as useless as me. I mean look at her. Even if she can't do anything at the very first sight of danger, her body freezes and she screams, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto save me. I don't wanna die a virgin." Does that not speak of her potential? Not to mention the way she dismisses a complete fucker like me every single time when I ask for a date and sticks close to you like a moth attracted by fire, isn't that very beautiful?"

"Hn." Sasuke nodded with approval.

"See? No matter how much you even don't try, how easily you can act so cool! Sigh... I wish your clan were still alive so I could at least bow down in front of their coolness." Depression and disappointment showed up at Naruto's face.

"What do you know about it dobe?" An arrogant smirk appeared at the duck haired boy's face, "My ancestors, they were nothing like me. Their smugness knew no bound. And the strongest of us, Uchiha Madara, it has been said that his arrogance, coolness and smugness were on a whole different level. Forget about the sharingan. Just using those traits he even managed to tame the great nine tailed fox into his personal slave. The fox was so disturbed with his awesomeness that it pleaded for freedom from that unholy coolness. That... Is how the strongest of bijuu was tamed." Sasuke finished. Satisfaction clearly glowing on his face.

"Wow! Just wow!" A look of admiration showed up at the face of the blonde but suddenly, "H-Hey! Don't change the topic you bastard! Tell me, what can Orochimaru give you that I can not?" Naruto looked enraged .

"Grrh... Some people just can't take a hint." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "You still don't realize it, do you?"

"Motherfucker, I wouldn't have asked that if I did understand." Naruto looked ashamed. "Do you still not understand that inside my head, there is a completely nonfunctional brain? It can't process anything! Hell, in the canon even after I was told that one of Nagato's path could absorb chakra, I tried to shove up a rasen-shuriken straight up his ass. Now do you finally understand what a complete failure of a shinobi I am? I don't remember a single time where I won a battle because of ninja skills. I just yelled at the top of my lungs, "Alright villain, you're going down! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Or "Take this, you bitch, **Rasengan!"** I can't use ninja skills Sasuke. I'm just too dumb for that. I'm nothing more than a..."

"Complete loser with some really overrated techniques?"

"Exactly. And Wow! What a cool way to finish someone else's sentence!" Naruto beamed with joy. "Now tell me the reason behind your defection. Be sure to explain it thoroughly. Anything complicated and my brain goes bang! A stupid shit eating grin appears when that happens."

"Very simple." Sasuke started. "Orochimaru will help me reaching for my dream. To see Itachi dead under my feet."

"And how is that? Are you saying he's gonna train you for no reason at all for the next 3 years while planning how to get your eyes and with it destroying Konoha?"

"No you blabbering idiot. Don't overthink much." Sasuke was annoyed. "Do you really think just a bit of training can get me on to the level of nii-san? Emo I might be but I'm not an idiot. Even with his eyes and hands bound I'm never gonna be a match for Itachi. He is just that cool and strong...and cool." Stars appeared on Sasuke's eyes although they didn't last for more than a second.

"Oof! I thought I told you not to complicate things. Just get on with it." Naruto became frustrated.

"Tch... Very well. You do know that I'm gay, right?" Sasuke asked with a serious expression.

"Well duh." Naruto rolled his eyes. "In all those 700+ episodes you didn't even touch a single girl. Let alone kiss them. Whereas you kissed me not only once but TWICE so romantically! Everybody knows we both are gay."

"W-well. I heard that Orochimaru can stretch his body parts. E-every one of them..."

Silence...

"You-you bastard." Naruto let loose an inhuman scream. "You were gonna leave me for a longer dick? How could you? After all the things we had between us!" Naruto was almost on the verge of tear.

"I have no choice damn it!." Sasuke yelled. "I mean I know that you're so infatuated with me that even if you someday marry Hinata, If I knock at your door at midnight you'll surely kick her out of the house and welcome me in. But Orochimaru's offer really is very generous. Look at him. All across the elemental nation, of the three sannins, Jiraiya is known as the Toad Hermit, Tsunade as the Legendary Sucker and Orochimaru as the Pedophile Genius. Look at his accomplishments! Just at the age of 16 he was able to seduce two 8 year old boys and one 10 year old girl. Do you even realize what ungodly amount of pure talent does that requires? I-I'm sorry but you are just not talented enough." Sasuke sighed.

"I u-understand my Sasgay-kun." Naruto finally managed a strained smile and just to make sure he looked under his trousers one more time. Who was he kidding? There's no way he could satisfy Sasuke with his 'little' thing. Sometimes... It's just better to let things go or in this case letting go a tiger among human. Yep. That's exactly what he thought of Sasuke. "One last thing Sasgay-kun. How exactly would ' **That** ' help you defeating your brother?"

Sasuke simply shrugged, "What kind of stupid question is that? Are you an idio... Never mind, don't answer that. The answer is simple. Orochimaru and I are gonna first practice ' **IT** ' for the next few years. When we gain enough expertise in that area, we are gonna find nii-san and... Perform ' **IT** ' in front of him as long as it takes. Although I'm sure even gods won't be able to bear it more than an hour. What's to say about him? And that... Ladies and gentlemen(although I hardly think anyone reading this fic is any of those two) is my brilliant plan that I ORIGINALLY wanted to do in the canon."

"You rock Sasugay!" Naruto cheered from the sidelines. "Go! Go ahead like a true man and show them your manliness. If I had the power I would've changed the show's name from Naruto Shippuuden to 'Sasuke's Awesomeness.' But there's nothing I could do." Suddenly henging into a cheerleader outfit, Naruto started dancing and Sasuke started disappearing in the horizon, "Go Go Sasgay is our man. He can fuck like no one can. Go go..."

Suddenly the world turned dark. Just a few moments later Naruto discovered himself sleeping beside his wife Hinata along with a two year old Boruto.

"Sigh..." Naruto got up from the bed and looked outside onto the moon with a dreamy look on his face, "If only... Dattebayo."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Laughed like a lunatic while writing this chapter.**

 **The thing is I'm quite sick since yesterday. And I don't know why but alongside the headache I'm suddenly getting a lot of ideas for writing materials. This one is just one of them.**

 **I always regretted on Naruto's naive nature. If only that particular characteristic was absent, he could have done many interesting things. So I had to vent my anger by writing THIS particular chapter.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Peace to you and your beloved ones.**

 **Mr. Hide;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again. Peace to you. Hope you guys have been doing well:-)**

 **Seems like I took a long time to update, neh? I just have one excuse for that.**

 **My flames of youth just did not burn that much brightly to give myself or rather my willpower an extra boost to update the fic:-):-):-)**

 **One more thing fellow new/beginner writers. Don't be in a haste to finish writing your fic at the end of the finishing scene. Take a deep breath and calm yourself AND... Update your fic the next day. Trust me, a good night of sleep will definitely help you adding more spices and sugars in your fic. Speaking from personal experience as I intended to release this chapter yesterday at this time.**

 **Hope you guys are satisfied with my totally believable and a 100% accurate and reasonable excuse which you may or may not use in your real life too! Let's get started then.**

 **Disclaimer: I certainly don't own Naruto. If I did then muhahaha, I would've just sold it to Kishimato-San and take the money from him, What else? Did you seriously think I have the time to draw a manga where the mc's main power is talk-no-jutsu?**

 **XxXxOppaiXxXx**

 **Previously on 'ITILTSBD'(If there is Light, There Shall be Darkness')**

Before losing consciousness for the second time on the day, the girl weakly answered...

"Touka. Kirishima Touka."

 **XxXxOppaiXxXx**

Patience. One of the the key factors in life. Although being patient is amazingly hard and boring, one can never deny its necessity and importance. And the last bit of any kind of patience Namikaze Naruto ever had was on the verge of breaking to pieces.

The girl they rescued on the way to the capital of Hi no kuni still did not regain consciousness. And so, they had no other options but to go see a medic as soon as possible into the city. While the other three ninjas had no problem with that, Naruto definitely had a massive problem with that.

The whole point of this trip was to have an appointment with Shihon's most recognized and skilled person in the medical field, Dr. Tenma. While obviously not close at the level of Densetsu no Tsunade, Tenma had enough qualification to supervise and give treatment to both the civilians and ninjas. In the capital, he was the most well-known and effective doctor undoubtedly.

The problem now was that this 'Kirishima Touka' girl was severely injured and might be on the verge of death. So the blonde Namikaze had little options but to take the girl to Dr. Tenma where she could be treated appropriately. Naruto definitely couldn't go to the renowned doctor without a disguise cause even if he was going to murder the person after his treatment, he would definitely not let anybody know that for whatever reasons, he once had to go to another doctor beside a Konoha medic because of a serious illness. In the ninja world an itsy-bitsy amount of mistake or carelessness could get you killed so you have to be prepared for all definite probabilities.

Even if it meant the death of the most skilled doctor of shihon to maintain his secret, Namikaze Naruto was not a man who'd give a fuck about that as long as his desired were fulfilled. He just simply was not a person who'd give a shit even if his selfishness meant innocent people of the town not getting the opportunity to seek the treatment of one of the most valuable assets in the capital anymore in their sickness, injuries and other emergencies.

Ryuuji Pisshead, the only chunin of Naruto's group spoke up,"Namikaze-sama, before checking in to our reserved hotel, which doctor do you want to take this girl to?"

Naruto let loose a deep sigh. "Where else? Take her to Dr. Tenma. I don't think she has any chance of survival unless he treats her. Ryuuji and Satoshi take her there. I'll go to the hotel. I need some rest first. I'll see you guys in two hours in the doctor's chamber. Ryotoki will accompany me to our hotel."

"Hai!"

 **XxXxOppaiXxXx**

It took less than 15 minutes to find the hotel and setting things up. It was one of the most finest hotels of shihon so any details about it is unnecessary. Naruto and his gang already booked 2 rooms for them before the start of the journey. Suffice to say one was for only the blonde himself while the rest shared the other room.

After taking a bath and dressing up, Naruto wasted not a single second in lying down in the comfy bed. He had a big event shortly so he was going to need all the rest he could get. After all, how often do you have to kill the person who took care of you and hide his body with delicacy, right?

From that day in councillor Miaw Miaw Tiaw's house, Naruto discovered that although any kind of food started to taste like complete shit, drinking coffee brought him great pleasure and satisfaction. He couldn't get a fulfilled stomach with just coffee and it made his body a bit dry but it was still a zillion times better than when he had to starve even though food was presented in front of him. So he always had to bring coffee with him in a sealing scroll nowadays.

Resting his head on the soft pillow he couldn't help but think what a magnificently terrible mess he was about to make. Assassinating Dr. Tenma was one thing but to completely cover his tracks and acting unaware of it would certainly not be an easy task. The damn hokage already tried to make his life hell like shit. So when words will get out that not only after a day of his journey back to Konoha, one of the most renowned doctor in Hi no kuni has gone missing, Sarutobi would definitely think something was fishy and connect it to him at one point. Maybe after a week or a month but the third hokage is gonna definitely call him for another one of those 'friendly tea parties.'

'Calm down man' he thought to himself. 'I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. For now, my health is the first priority. If that fucking son of a bitch can't cure me, I am so dead.'

Sighing deeply Namikaze Naruto started to formulate the best plan on how to get an appointment with the doctor without alerting his guards and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not before cursing the unexpected and unwanted variable of his group 'Ms. Kirishima Touka' a few times for being an annoyance for making his schedule more complicated of course.

 **XxXxOppaiXxXx**

Two days went by very quickly. Naruto was given only a week for his vacation. So in order to execute his plan and return to Konoha, he only had five days to spare. Quite a long time if you think about it carefully but at the same time, not that long...

Using the Namikaze name it wasn't too difficult to get a special room for the female patient even when almost all the general wards along with the privates were already full. Yeah Baby! Pulling rank on someone is too cool!

Currently Naruto was standing beside the bed of his group's unwanted tag along. Just a few hours ago he received word that the girl regained her consciousness and seemed not that bad as it looked. Quite a quality job by Dr. Tenma he thought. He planned on kicking the girl out of his sight as soon as possible. So he came here personally to judge whether or not would that be really appropriate right at this moment. The two of them were currently alone in the room with Naruto's guards right outside the room. The girl lying on the bed strained quite a bit to look at her supposed rescuer.

"Good morning." Naruto started with a fake smile. "Let me ask the obvious question. How are you doing now Kirishima-San?"

" ... " The girl seemed quite quite down which ticked Naruto off.

"Too tired to talk? It's okay. I can come back another time. Maybe afterno-"

"N-No!" Touka shrieked which sounded full of terror. "U-Um it's alright. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so." Naruto shrugged. This is gonna be the annoying conversion of the week he thought and mentally cursed himself once again for this trouble.

Little did he know that the following conversation with this seemingly average looking girl was going to rock his entire world in a whole different level.

Touka started talking, looking a bit appreciative, "I guess I must give you my thanks and gratitude for saving my life uh- Namikaze-san, was it?"

"Just Naruto will do too. May I call you Touka-San then? And no need to thank me. Anyone would've lend you a hand considering your state at that time."

Was that grief in her eyes for a moment? Naruto couldn't tell clearly as the girl quickly smiled and said,"Yes. You can call me Touka."

Naruto decided he should now get to the point seeing enough time was already wasted. With a little bit of concerning tone he asked, "What happened back there? You were in a terrible condition. If we hadn't find you at that time I frankly don't think you would've survived. Was it a bandit? Or a raid? Were you travelling in a group perhaps?"

Touka finally cracked and covered her face with her hands to hide her tears and started sobbing. Naruto stood there silently and gave her a moment. He now knew she definitely lost someone close to her possibly her family and decided to give her time to cry all the pain out.

A few moments later Touka got a hold on herself. Regaining her stability she meekly said, "Naruto-san, I don't want to talk about it. If it isn't any problem will yo-"

Naruto cut her off. "It's alright. My condolence for your loss. I sincerely apologize for bringing up something painful." With that he bowed his head just a bit.

Touka's eyes widened,"O-Oh no no no, please. There's no need for that. I owe you my life. I guess I'm just a umm-"

Naruto smiled, "Okay let's drop it." In return which the girl nodded back.

Suddenly her tummy growled and her face started to heat up in embarrassment. Naruto chuckled at this and offered,"What should I bring you to eat? You haven't had any real foods for quite some time after all. It's only natural you're hungry. The doctor said that you may eat something light as long as it's nutritious. So, will some sandwiches do? Along with a nice cup of tea?"

Touka replied a bit uncomfortably, "W-well, if it isn't too much trouble can I disturb you for some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Naruto looked puzzled. Uh... Should he really feed her some? Didn't they say, in a dehydrated and weak body coffee can make it more dry or some other crap like that?

"Umm... If you really want it that badly then I guess lucky for you I currently have some in my possession right now." Naruto said a bit hesitantly still thinking over whether or not he should let her drink it without a professional's opinion. He could just go walk for two minutes and ask the doctor himself but it'll be such a drag. Unsealing the coffee from the seal and after the respective process he poured it on a glass and offered it to her which the black haired girl took too excitedly and almost drank it on the first sip. He had the finest quality coffee in Konoha after all. It was so creamy that one's mouth would melt just from the fragrance of it.

"Easy now. No need to burn your lips or tongue, is there? Although from the looks of it, you seem like a veteran coffee addict to me. Since you drank it black this time without giving me the chance of adding milk or sugar, would you like some now?" Naruto joked while pouring some of that liquid for him. He felt quite relaxed now. The girl in front him won't likely be much trouble after all. He was sure by now that this Touka will want to leave this place and go on her happy merry way as soon as she could. She didn't seem to be a person who likes to stay with some stranger's team from the looks of it. Her attitude, gestures and body language did nothing but prove that for sure.

Touka chuckled, "Eh hee hee. I just love coffee too much. Well, some milk please then." She simply stated.

"That's good cause for the last few days I'm having nothing but coffee for my breakfast, lunch, snacks and dinner." Naruto said without thinking much while adding milk to the next serving.

"Umm... You are a ninja, right? That sealing thing you did with the coffee is something that uh... Ninjas do, yes? Aren't you guys supposed to at least be umm...wealthy enough to have something else but coffee for food?" Touka looked confused.

Naruto blinked. Okay, that sounded pretty stupid and he probably brought it upon himself. He didn't want to give away too much details but replied back nonetheless with a shrug,"You seem to have misunderstood me Touka-San. First of all, yeah we can at least eat a good amount of food everyday. I'm just finding coffee too much delicious and enjoyable than any other kind of foods for some day-"

Suddenly Naruto found out Touka to be looking at him intently with a seriousness that wasn't present before and even after being a professional shinobi, he was dumbfounded and noted that he did not feel relaxed anymore from this what was supposed to be an unremarkable girl's glare. Soon the room's atmosphere tensed. Silence came to being.

"Naruto-San, by any chance have you eaten absolutely nothing but caffeine for whenever you started drinking it regularly? And If yes then may I ask whether or not any kind of edible stuffs started to taste like dirt to you?" Touka stopped for a moment and gulped, "One last thing, while entering an extreme state of hunger did you gain a painful headache? Causing you to become driven by your instinct only and as a result, w-well umm something like eatin-"

Namikaze Naruto, son of the yondaime hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina suddenly felt a chilling sensation run down his back. He did not notice when a large amount of sweat gathered on his forehead. He did not notice when his eyes widened in raw shock. He did not notice when his mouth literally opened wide enough to show his tongue. And... He just simply did not notice when in the world he had already taken out a kunai out of his pouch and brought it close to a certain black haired Kirishima Touka's throat.

Touka didn't look like giving a flying fuck on the blonde's sudden aggressive action. She gave a sigh, closed her eyes for a second and opened them.

"How?" Naruto demanded, his voice was slightly quivering and rage starting to leak out. "How did you know so much? Speak up!"

This time Kirishima Touka closed her eyes once again but when she did open them and looked at Naruto, they were not the same as before.

Her iris turned red and the sclera black with red veins across the eye and into the skin around the eyes. Needless to say the eyes no longer represented a human being. But even then it had a strange beauty and emitted such a mysterious aura that could not be described with mere words.

"Because Namikaze Naruto-San," Touka dropped the bomb on the young shinobi, "Seems like you are just like me, a Ghoul!"

 **XxXxOppaiXxXx**

 **What do you think? Btw from reading the previous chapters of this story along with this one, do you think my writing to be at least on the level of a rookie writer is supposed to be? Or do I suck even more than that?**

 **My exam is starting in the next week. On January 12th it's gonna end. I don't think I'll be able to update the fic within this time. So please pray for my success(There's a total of three subjects which concludes math solely, so I'm freaking the hell out as I used to have a reputation of failing a lot in science and math once upon a time. Ah! Good ol' days;-)**

 **Seriously, please pray for me. Peace to you and your beloved ones. Leave a review if possible. Till next time then.**

 **Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peace to you. It has been quite some time since the last update, neh? I should probably say I'm sorry or something similar but I really am not much so no point in lying :-)**

 **Thank you very much for following, reviewing and uh...favoriting my fic. I take a good amount of time to read every single review thoroughly and to use the pointers/suggestions/tips/flames in it to further improve my writing. On that note, just one thing. Please refrain from saying something negative about a person's religion. No matter what that is we should not belittle one's religion.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I'm sorry. My ears seem to have stopped providing their services for a few seconds. Cause I'm a what now...?"

"A ghoul, Naruto-san. You're a ghoul just like me."

"And would you just maybe, kindly umm hopefully explain... WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

"It means we're of the same species."

" Wha-?"

"Sigh... I find your stupidity mildly amusing."

"And I find your pretty little ass extremely annoying."

"EXCUSE ME? What did you-"

"In the name of the holy god Fartass SHUT UP WOMAN!"

Namikaze Naruto put away the kunai and sat at the chair just beside the hospital bed making a large sound. His eyes were closed and one of his hands rubbing his temple. Touka seemed to use the opportunity to take some deep breaths. For a few minutes this blissful silence reigned.

"Alright." Clearing his throat the blonde continued. "Explain, please."

Kirishima Touka was waiting for this exact moment as without saying another unnecessary word she started her lecture that was about to change the fate of the entire elemental nation unknown to the both of them.

"Humans are thought to be at the top of the food chain. It's not a ridiculous claim as we all know even while they're not the strongest, they make it up for it with lots of other advantages they have over other species. But that's not entirely true. While they've always been populated with numbers and technically reigning over these lands, there is another specie that was always meant to take the place of the humans. This specific specie's creation, I do not know when. But... The thing I do know is that we were always destined to rule over these lands. While we are not large in numbers, our strength and body system far surpasses the human beings. If their strength lay on numbers and weapons or this...chakra, our strength lay on our name. For we are ghouls!"

Naruto listened, mesmerized by the way Touka talked. She had such a magnificent amount of charisma which he honestly had never seen before. Even though a weak, frail girl she seemed, she radiated such a confident aura that was very intoxicating. The girl continued her speech seeing no interruptions came so far.

"Let me give you a brief explanation on what we are and what we can do. We ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on the flesh of humans and other ghouls. Our stomach was not meant to digest anything other than that. And as you've already guessed, we can also drink coffee and wat-"

Naruto's face turned green,"D-Did you just say I can never eat anything other than h-human meat?"

Touka smiled, "That's correct. Although, we usually don't need to eat more than one or two times in a month, some still feed on humans just for pleasure. And NO!" Seeing Naruto about to speak something she cut him off,"Trust me, once you get the taste of some nice juicy flesh you'll know what you had been missing."

Naruto uncomfortably moved his head to the other side. The lecture went on.

"As I've said before, our body is extremely sturdy and can take a good darn amount of hits. Provided you use the 'right tools' that is." Smirked the girl.

"Right tools?"

"Our body can not be harmed by mere weapons. It is completely useless against us. For example- Ah! It's better to just show you. Try to cut me with that, knife-y thing of yours." Touka pointed at his kunai.

The Namikaze uncomfortably came closer to the girl and with uncertainty tried to cut the girl's hand. To his great amazement it didn't do a thing! Gripping the handle tightly this time he applied a lot of pressure and tried to stab the hand but the result was same. The kunai refused to go further.

Touka looked up,"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to cut one of the arteries." At which the blonde remained silent.

Rolling her eyes the raven haired female spoke up,"Should I continue?"

"...yes."

"Let's talk about something more interesting. Kagune...is our greatest weapon, Naruto-San. When it is used a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. The kagune are voluntary muscles as we can control them however we want. For example- we can repeatedly harden and soften them at our will. While the size of a kagune depends on the Rc cell's quality and quantity, the shape actually depends on the CREATIVITY AND INTELLECT of the user... Are you coming up with me this far?" Touka asked noticing a confused look on Naruto's face.

"Ah..." The informations was hard to believe for Naruto which was very natural. After all, how often did you get to know one of the most confidential secrets and mysteries of the world from a teenage girl. "I get that this K-Kagune, right? Is very powerful and uh...it's the prime weapon for a ghoul but where is its location? And Rc cells? What is that?"

Touka calmly replied back seeming she was expecting this.

"Firstly, you don't need to know more about the description of Rc cells, at least for now. As for the location, well, there are 4 kinds of kagunes. They are respectively Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and finally Bikaku. They are located in four different places on our body starting from the shoulder area to the tail-bone/coccyx."

Touka stopped for a moment and drank some water from the jug. Clearing her throat she started again.

"Don't think that one of the kagunes are the most superior. Each of them has their own strengths and weaknesses. These are just the basics. I believe you don't need to know all the advanced stuffs right now. Does that satisfy you hunger for knowledge, Naruto-San?" Kirishima Touka asked in a sing-song tone.

Naruto ignoring the jab nodded in approval. All this...stuff might gonna take some time to be completely understood. But he couldn't help asking," So, a Ghoul can't be hurt be normal means but surely there are things which migh-"

Touka interrupted him and nodded,"Our healing ability is second to no one even if we are injured. So unless the injury is on a whole different level which means in a massive scale, you really don't need to worry about dying. And these kind of injuries can be performed using a kagune. Because a wound inflicted by a ghoul's kagune takes a lot of time to heal. So listen to me very closely Namikaze Naruto." Touka's voice was grim and she dropped all hints of playfulness i.e. calling the blond without an honorific. "No matter what happens, once injured in a battle take your sweet little time to recover or the . . I learned this the hard way so you can be damned sure that it's not a mere warning, is that understood?"

Naruto visibly gulped and nodded in affirmative. This girl could be scary when she wanted that's for sure.

"Brilliant." Touka grinned, suddenly her attitude taking a 180 degree turn. "Please give me my coffee and get the hell out of my room. I'm exhausted giving that huge lecture about our kind and you can bet your pretty little ass that I'm so severely hungry that if you don't disappear from my sight In the next ten seconds, I'm gonna make you my lunch."

"Sorry wha-?"

"Just get out."

XxXxXxXxXx

* * *

 **Let me be clear about one thing. While I've sure made this fic a cross-over by now, I'm certainly not gonna follow too much plot of Tokyo ghoul. It'll strictly be Naruto and Shippuden only! TG will have its moment but hopefully not much.**

 **I decided to stop right here despite the chapter being quite brief. Cause digesting all the informations about ghouls, kagune, quinks etc in a SINGLE CHAPTER is definitely unhealthy and hard for both readers and the writer. So take your time and memorize a little bit at a time. I'm sure if I included the more advanced stuff like Rc cell, kakuja and such in this chapter you would have felt very bored and uninterested. So even while giving a lecture, I tried to use humor at its best. Do you think that's reasonable? Or in the future should this kind of situation arise I'm to finish a particular topic by making the chapter longer than usual...**

 **Please continue to support my work. It means a lot when even a single person appreciates my story.**

 **Peace to you. Stay safe:-)**


End file.
